Colour
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Slight Ed/Win, Envy/Win. Green is the colour of the grass, of the freedom she didn't have, like his hair. "I like yellow like the colour of Ed's hair and eyes, the colour of the sun. Not green," Winry lies and wonders if Envy can tell the difference.


Title: Colour

**Community****:** 31 days  
**Date/Theme: **September 13: yellow, because I don't like green  
**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist  
**Pairing:** Slight Ed/Winry (if you squint), Envy/Winry  
…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Colour_

…

…

…

…

…

The walls around her are cold and damp and Winry has no idea where she is. She's utterly lost and confused, sitting in a bare room with brick walls. The steady drip of water and the wet whisper of wind is all that she can hear in the dark room. There is a bed, if you could call it that--it isjust a mattress with a metal frame. She can barely see in the dim light of a candle.

Sitting in a dark corner of the room, she patiently waits to see who her captor is. That person will come soon enough to check on her, they always do, and she wants a few moments to asses who they are before they spot her.

While she waits, she tries to recall what happened.

She had been standing in the train station, looking around to see if Ed or Al was anywhere around to pick her up. Luckily, Ed had been there and she started to follow him to where they had been staying recently.

(Winry pauses to think about Ed. Was he ok? Was he hurt? Her heart hurt when she wondered what happened to him.)

The last thing she could remember before she passed out was a malicious grin and a flash of green.

The door starts to creak open and she breaks free of her memory. On the floor is a square of light and a shadow.

"Hello," a voice laughs out, "Winry." The figure then comes in with a few more candles and she can see his face.

She can also see his green hair.

-x-

Envy is surprised when he finds out that besides capturing the girl, he also has to take care of her. That job usually falls to one of the other sins, the ones that are more patient or least likely to kill.

What surprises him more is when he opens the door and she starts to blindly attack him, swearing and swinging her arms.

"You! You kidnapped me, tricked me," she strings out several curses and he deftly catches her hands.

"Now, now, Winry. We don't want to cause a scene. I'll bring you your meal later, if you keep acting like this," he replies, mockingly, before revealing a tray of food.

"Let me go!" she snarls, her eyes glaring at him with rage and he quickly lets go of her and pushes her to the side.

Placing the food on the floor, he replies, "I'll be back later, Winry."

He dodges her fist when she swings, shouting, "Don't say my name, you monster!"

Envy does so anyways.

-x-

He reappears the next morning, the ever-changing homucli, with a tray of food.

"Here's your food, Winry," he calls out into the dark room and, dodging the hand he knows his coming, Envy places the food on the floor again.

"Why do you want me?" she yells to him, attempting to hit him even if it is just once.

"Because our toy is not following orders like a good boy. And we need him to do what we want," he locks eyes with her.

"You can ensure that."

She glares and swears softly. "I will not let you use me like that!"

He smiles in reply. "I'd like to see what you can do about it."

-x-

It becomes a daily routine for Envy to visit her in the morning and in the afternoon and sometimes, when she is laying on the border between dreams and reality, at night.

For the first few days, she screams and yells at him, trying her hardest to hurt him. Of course, Envy merely catches her fists and tears down her attack attempts as though she is nothing. He smirks at her, riling her up, and then bangs the door shut to let her fume in darkness.

After a while, she realizes that is futile and calms down, letting herself observe his actions silently. If she can't attack him head on, then she'll need another way of getting past him. A different way to defeat-or, as she doubts she can do that , a way to stun him long enough that she can lock him in the room.

Slowly, she starts to plan an escape.

-x-

Winry is like a pet to Envy, a pet that he can taunt and mock. However, he finds himself more and more intrigued by the girl. She scrunches up her noise whenever she's thinking and is always swinging her arms, as though that is a weapon she can use on anyone. She talks to herself sometimes and can switch the expression on her face with the practice of an actress.

She fascinates him, makes him curious about her reactions to different things. It isn't that he likes humans or her--no, he still hates them and is happy that soon enough he can get rid of many more. However, it is just that he's interested on how her feelings will effect her actions. Most of the sins, past and present, don't let their emotions control them. Or at least the emotions besides the ones that they are named after. For the most part, they are collected and cool, ready to answer any situation with a straight face.

The blonde, blue-eyed girl is different and it amuses Envy.

-x-

Winry is a smart girl, able to turn many objects into useful tools. The objects she has, though, is not capable of making any distraction.

She won't be able to rescue herself through force.

Instead, she decides to bind her time and see if she can somehow get Envy to release her or at least help her (even if he doesn't realize it).

She notices that their relationship has changed and that this could be useful later.

He starts to stay in her room longer and asking her all sorts of questions. He'll ask about her childhood, abotu her dreams, about her skills. He'll bring her books occasionally and sometimes just sits there and stares at her.

It's slightly unnerving but she manages to live with it.

One day, as he asks her questions like usual, he asks, "What is your favourite colour?"

Winry pauses and thinks about it. Their conversations are nice sometimes, better than staying in the room alone, and she tries to answer him seriously as often as she can.

"My favourite colour is..." she falters as she notices his green hair. He follows her eyes and mockingly gives a small gasp and smile.

"Green? Like my hair?"

Green reminds her of the soft grass, of the shady leaves, of the world outside that she hasn't seen in little over five months. Green reminds her of nature and of her favourite cup. Green is the colour of apples, her favourite treat, and of the dress her mother gave her before she died.

"No," she hardens her eyes, "Yellow is. I don't like green very much."

"Yellow?"

"Like the sun. Like Edward's hair, " she wonders if she'll ever see him again, "Like the smile Edward gives me sometimes and the doll he made for me when I was six. Yellow is like Edward's eyes and like Al's personality. Yellow is my favourite colour."

She is lying and she wonders if he can tell.

-x-

The next day, Envy comes in with blond hair. If she notices, Winry says nothing about it.

…

…

…

…

…

…

**A/N:** Surprising how this one ended up…And if anyone is wondering, Winry doesn't escape. I just put that part in because I realized Winry wouldn't want do nothing if she was captured.

Review!


End file.
